


Obedient Angel

by Tvmblr



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Niall Horan, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possible Zouis, Top Harry Styles, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmblr/pseuds/Tvmblr
Summary: Niall likes lace panties and eventually Harry. Harry takes advantage of that to see his angel in panties.





	1. Chapter 1

When Niall was fifteen years old, he had first seen lace panties for the first time after accompanying his mom into Victoria’s Secret to take advantage of the big sale that they were having. He saw so many colors from lilac to baby blue to deep red to a simple black, there were so many and the material felt so soft and breathable. He would run his fingers across the patterns on the underwear, receiving weird looks from some of the other customers and then being scolded by his mother when they left the store. 

That moment had brought his interest into lace panties, he knew they were more for girls than boys but he still went and ordered a pair online after having an interest in them for six months. Luckily, his mom was beginning to mind her business and wouldn’t open his packages but would just place them on his desk in his bedroom. He was sixteen when he first tried a pair on, it for him perfectly but he felt a lot more exposed compared to his usual fitted boxers that kept everything in place. Now though, the panties would only cover half of his bum since he tried to get the front of the underwear to hold everything that needed to be held. 

Nialls been wearing lace panties for six months now, it was a lot more comfortable and breathable than his boxers, plus he thought they looked quite okay on him and made him even feel attractive at times. He didn’t have large muscles or a height that was even near six feet like other boys, so he only had his lace underwear that made him feel good about his appearance. He was quite skinny and he was short, many people would say he was too skinny and told him to eat more, but that’s the thing, Niall loved to eat and always ate, he just never gained any weight. It wasn’t something that bothered him, but it seemed to bother everyone else around. 

Niall loved his panties, he kept them folded  in a pretty white box that was locked and sat in his closet, not many people ever went through his things so he never worried about anyone finding it and forcing him to open it. Sometimes, he pulled a risk by wearing his underwear to school despite him having gym and having to change, but to avoid being caught, he would wear his gym shorts either to school or under his pants; that way he didn’t have to worry about any of the guys catching him. It didn’t stop any of them from making fun of his height though, they would purposefully take his gym shirt and raise it above his head so he stood there shirtless and his tiny arms reaching for the shirt as he stood on his tiptoes. Whenever he tried telling the gym teacher, he always got that same line:  _“Boys will be boys.”_

It was annoying, he didn’t care how about how much boys will be boys, he just wanted to be able to get ready for gym class without having to worry about his things being touched. That was the only bad thing about high school though, everything else was fine. He had friends, he was smart, he was paid to tutor people, everyone adored him except for when he was in the boy’s locker room trying to reach for whatever item of his they were holding above their head. 

The most interesting thing happened to him halfway through the year though, almost everyone had left the locker room except for him and one other person. He was mentally preparing himself for gym because even though it wasn’t the most awful thing, it also wasn’t his favorite thing. He didn’t like jogging with people that poked fun at his height and his body, but like he said, it wasn’t the most awful thing. He remembers reaching to his folded jeans to place them in his backpack after he finished tying his sneakers, but someone snatched it before he could causing him to gasp and immediately reach for it - he was already too used to this. 

They laughed as he reached and reached with a pout on his face, his eyebrows were knitted together because he was determined to get his clothes back. “C’mon, just a little higher and you might actually reach it,” the guy mocked, staring down at Niall with a wide smirk on his lips. Niall recognized him as Harry, he wasn’t the most popular guy but people were a lot more fond of him in terms of sports and partying than they were to Niall who was only helpful when it came to studying and tutoring. 

“Harry!” Niall whined. The way he said his name made Harry melt, he finally brought the jeans down only for them to be snatched away from Niall who was gently brushing his germs off. 

“You’re so pretty, cupcake,” Harry whispered as he ran his fingers gently across Niall’s cheek causing a deep blush to flood his cheeks as his blue eyes stared up at him. Niall had never been told something like that before, it made his stomach churn with excitement and happiness, he liked hearing those words. He looked away from Harry and placed his jeans into his backpack before zipping it and shoving it into his locker, then slamming the door shut. “Why so mad?” 

Harry chuckled before squeezing his cheek gently then walking away from him, his stomach felt a tsunami of butterflies and he felt like he was going to melt. He had never felt anything like this but it was mainly because no one ever called him pretty or caressed his cheek, so he liked those words and those actions a lot. He made his way out of the locker room, of course everyone was staring at his flushed cheeks and giggling at him, they were probably thinking he was doing naughty things that even Niall - the one who wore pretty lace panties to bed - didn’t know anything about. 

It was kind of the downer side of being friends with Niall, he never understood the millennial jokes that all of his friends made or the sexually suggestive compliments that he received from some of the people he tutored with. He would only give a forced awkward smile and continue on like they had never said anything, it was one of the most frustrating things about him, many people even gave up trying to teach him about some of these things but it always required prior knowledge that he didn’t have. Imagine having to explain what a flesh light is to your friend after insulting someone by saying, “She’s the football team’s personal flesh light.” The joke is pointless if it has to be explained many people would tell Niall, he always shrugged and moved on. He kind of hated being kept in the dark but it was fine as long as they still enjoyed being around him. 

After that day, Harry didn’t approach him or bother him, it made Niall a bit sad because he liked the things Harry was calling him. He wanted more of that, he had never had anything like that - someone to call him pretty or cupcake. So one day during lunch, he went up to one of Harry’s closest friends, their name was Louis and he was known for being one of the nicest people in their grade. He was always chirpy with a big smile and glimmering eyes, Niall wished they could have been friends but they affiliated with a completely different group of friends. “Hi, Louis!” he said. His intentions were to just catch up with Louis and have a simple conversation with him in hopes of seeing Harry again, he knew it was a bit messed up but there were only good things that were meant to come from his actions. 

Louis turned with a smile as he recognized the voice. “Hey, Horan, hows everything going?” They continued to talk for a while as they moved through the lunch line, Niall didn’t even really remember why he was talking to him until he was sitting at the table with Louis and some of the boys that he always saw in the locker room were looking at him. Niall immediately felt uncomfortable, he didn’t know why he thought this would even be a good idea but Louis tried to make him feel more comfortable. The stares were too much, especially when the looks were followed by quiet whispers that we’re inaudible to him. 

There was a tap on his shoulder, taking him away from the conversation and the tension of the table. He turned to see the curly haired teenager he had been looking for, but he was smirking like last time, this time his eyes were darker and his jaw was clenched as if he were angry. “That’s my seat. I wouldn’t mind letting you sit on my lap, princess, but I wouldn’t want you’re pretty eyes to see me angry,” Harry whispered softly as he leaned down slightly. So Niall said his goodbyes to Louis and picked up his tray of food, he hoped that Harry wasn’t upset with him but he knew he couldn’t be if he called Niall ‘princess’ and referred to Niall’s eyes as ‘pretty’. The entire sentence had him swooning over the older teenager. 

“I hope I get to see him again,” Niall said to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates just to see what you guys think. Comment what you think so far!

It was his third and last tutoring session for the day, this time he was tutoring his best friend, Zayn, who was starting to struggle Physics 1. It was a subject that was difficult for everyone, the concepts were difficult to grasp and if you weren’t able to grasp those, most times you wouldn’t be able to do the problem solving questions. 

This session was particularly long because of Zayn’s whining and refusal to do the work, Niall was only here to help him and couldn’t do the work for him, but he forced him to stay in order to finish the homework before they left school for the day. It had taken an extra two hours, but Zayn soon finished his homework that he was able to understand a lot more now since Niall made him explain how he got the answer for each problem. “You worked really hard today, Zee,” Niall praised, he liked to do that whenever he finished a session because it made the students feel a lot more confident in their abilities to do learn the material and do their work. 

“You seem to be grasping the conceptual problems a lot better than last time, real proud of you.” Zayn smiled, his heart was warming at the thought of finally being able to understand the homework that he spent almost halfway of the year not understanding. Of course Niall and him began from the very beginning, if the fundamentals such as vector addition and forces weren’t completely understood, the other parts like work and kinetic energy couldn’t be fully understood. 

“It’s all thinks to you!” Zayn said loudly as his smile widened, this was the first time he genuinely felt confident in his abilities and it was all thanks to the person he called his best friend. “Oh yea, I saw you sitting with Louis earlier today, any reason why?”

Niall hadn’t told anyone about what had happened in the locker room that day, it wasn’t anything too big or major, but it was big to him because he’s never experienced anything like that. He especially didn’t want his best friend to judge him for making a big deal out of something that could just be apart of Harry’s personality. It made sense though, Harry hadn’t talked to him the rest of yesterday or all day today, he should expect it because the two of them weren’t friends and probably never would be. “Just saw him in line, wanted to catch up.” Zayn narrowed his eyes at him and was about to accuse him of lying but he shrugged because if Niall really wanted to talk about the real reason, then he would. There was no point in forcing it out of him, Zayn had always had a hard time doing that with Niall anyways. 

The next day came faster than Niall wanted to, he wasn’t prepared to have gym class today merely for the fact that he had been studying all night and didn’t have much energy to run at all. He was thinking of skipping and going to the nurses office to nap but he decided against it, he would just ask to sit out during the class rather than skip it completely. So instead of going to the boy’s locker room, he immediately walked into the gym and explained his situation, the teacher gave him a nod and told him to sit on the bleachers while the rest of the class was to do the exercises. He did as he was told and immediately began to relax. 

It was when he saw Harry that he wasn’t able to relax, his hair was in a small bun and his green eyes were much brighter than they were the last time he had seen him. He was smiling as him and Louis talked to each other while getting into their spots to stretch before the five minute run that they always had during each class. “You’re pretty, too,” Niall said to himself as he watched Harry. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he liked to watch him workout because it just looked so natural and he looked so good, he wondered if Harry ever thought the same of him if he ever glanced his way when he was doing the stretches. 

Niall sat there the entire class with his eyes on Harry who didn’t even seem to notice his presence. The mere thought that he was unnoticeable to someone as great and as beautiful as Harry made his stomach twist in an unpleasant way, he knew he could never amount to his beauty but he hoped he was still pretty to him. 

Once everyone was dismissed to go change their clothes in the locker rooms, Harry had stopped in front of him with a big grin on his face as sweat dropped down his forehead. “Wait here for me, yeah?” he said softly as Niall stared up at him with a slight nod as he jogged away. Niall waited there for about ten minutes to see Harry coming out with his hair still in a bun and the sweat gone from his forehead. He hoped that Harry was going to call him pretty at least once while they talked, he really liked it when the word left his lips, especially when it was towards him. 

“How are you, princess? Saw you sit out during gym today,” Harry said as they left the gym to go to lunch. Niall’s cheeks immediately turned a soft pink, he liked to be called ‘princess’ now that he’s fully heard it come out of Harry’s mouth. He smiled as the word replayed throughout his mind, it was especially beautiful in Harry’s voice. 

“I’m okay, just tired.” Niall heard Harry hum as there was a soft pinch to his cheek, it caused him to whine and pout as he stopped and looked up at Harry who wasn’t smirking down at him. Harry stopped in his place too, the two stared at each other for a few moments before the older teenager was walking towards the blond haired boy. 

Harry kept on moving forward as Niall stepped back, he liked Harry but he wasn’t sure if he liked him all quiet and mysterious like this. Niall’s back was pressed against the wall as he continued to stare at Harry who was now hovering over him slightly as his large hands gripped Niall’s small waist. Soon, the curly haired boy was leaning down as his nose pressed against Niall’s neck and his hand she slipped down to the boy’s small round bum. He squeezed gently, causing a nervous squeak to leave Niall who was a deep scarlet. “Princess, you should really make sure your pants are pulled all the way up before bending over to get your pencil in class.” Niall had taken advanced algebra in middle school so he was able to skip to calculus during his sophomore year of high school - freshman year being the year he took pre-calculus - so the two were in the same class. 

Harry squeezed tighter as he felt Niall’s hand clinging onto his thick sweatshirt, his lips pressing softly to the pale skin on the boy’s neck. “I could see the pretty white panties you were wearing, you didn’t think I would, would you?” Harry whispered before running his tongue against the skin. Niall’s cheeks were becoming a deeper red,  he wasn’t sure how he should feel about Harry’s hands being on his butt but the words that left Harry’s mouth were the main thing on his mind. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, he felt embarrassed at his new crush finding out about the panties he tried to wear to school everyday. 

Out of embarrassment, Niall pushes Harry away from him - which doesn’t work very well - and covers his face with his hands. Harry’s looking down at him, his hands are slightly trembling as they sit over his face and he’s blushing from his cheeks to ears. This was one of the most adorable things he’s seen Niall do in the time that he’s noticed him and was watching him. “They’re sexy, babe.” Niall slightly separates two of his fingers to look up at Harry but immediately bringing them back together when he sees him staring down at him. “I won’t tell anyone, pretty boy,” Harry reassures him and pulls his hands away from Niall’s bum to his hands, gently pulling them away from the boy’s face to see those big blue eyes staring up at him. He almost loses it when he sees Niall pouting at him. 

“T-Thank you..”

“Mm, but I want something in exchange for keeping your secret,” he whispers softly as he drops Niall’s hands and placed them back on his bum. The action immediately caused Niall to look away from him and bite down on his bottom lip nervously, he’s just as confused as anyone who were just as oblivious as him to the hints Harry was trying to give. 

“Like what?” Niall looks up at him again, keeping his arms and hands to himself. 

Harry leans down and looks down into his eyes before saying, “I wanna do a few things with you, so we’ll try them every Friday, okay? We’ll do them in my room.” Harry was extremely vague, he didn’t really say exactly what he wanted but only that he wanted to do things with Niall in his room, even this wasn’t obvious to Niall. 

“But,  _like what_?” Niall repeated himself, whining before gently and playfully slapping his hands against Harry’s chest. 

“You’ll see, just wait for Friday.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there will be smut!!

Friday didn’t come as quickly as Niall hoped it would, it was probably due to the fact that it was all he could think about, it even crossed his mind whenever he was tutoring after school. Niall and Harry didn’t talk since the day that he was against a wall with Harry staring down at him, he was kind of sad about it but he would get a smile every now and then from Harry so it wasn’t so bad. He just wished his crush would do more than smile or smirk at him, he wished Harry would talk to him and touch him the way he did Tuesday, he wasn’t sure why - other than Harry being his crush - but he  _really_ liked it. 

It was Friday during lunch that Niall huffed in frustration from the seemingly long week, his friend Zayn raised a brow at him before placing his strawberry milk down on his tray. There were times when Niall wasn’t happy and whenever he wasn’t, he was sad but he was never angry or annoyed. It took a lot to make him like the way he was now, so of course Zayn was concerned. “You okay? You kinda been like this all week,” Zayn said bluntly, he wasn’t one to be dishonest with his friends, especially Niall. His best friend stared at him before whining and pouting, he looked like a little child whenever he did that. 

“Well, I’m supposed to be meeting H-Harry after school and it feels like the week was going by so slow because.. I’m a bit excited.” Niall felt his cheeks flush at the thought of Harry. 

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows as he watched his best friend’s expressions and actions, he was good in noticing changes and specific expressions that Niall had whenever he told Zayn something that he wasn’t sure he’d like to hear. But this, Zayn had never seen Niall like this with big thoughtful eyes and rosy cheeks as he smiled at nothing in particular. Then he made the connection that Niall had became this way at the mention of Harry’s name. “ _Oh no_ ,” Zayn said with widening eyes as he came to the realization that his best friend had a crush on the cool guy known as Harry Styles that many people adored. It was a different kind of adoration compared to Niall, his best friend was admired and adored due to his intelligence and kindness, Harry was adored because he was charming and too cute for his own good. 

“Z-Zayn, don’t be mad w-with me,” Niall said nervously, biting down on his lip and looking down at his hands that were now placed in his lap. He felt so embarrassed, not because he liked Harry but because it was so obvious that Zayn was able to easily figure it out. “You can’t be, you used to like Louis,” Niall said confidently, causing Zayn to narrow his eyes at his best friend for bringing up the pieces of his past he decided to block out. 

“Fair enough. You’re amazing, Niall, you really are but you’re so oblivious to absolutely  _everything_. I don’t want him hurting you. Call me when you get home tonight.” Zayn continued drinking his milk before looking around the room, Niall was right that he used to have a crush on Louis, but he wasn’t so sure it was fully gone. 

The rest of the day went by slowly like Niall knew it would, but it was fine now because he was in Harry’s car listening to the radio as he waited for Harry to finish up the conversation he was having with someone outside of the car. Harry was leaned against the driver’s door with his curls moving with the cold autumn air, the conversation had already went on for ten minutes and Niall was becoming impatient. “Yeah, hopefully I’ll do it tonight,” he heard Harry say over the radio. Now he was curious, he kind of wanted to go against his morals and listen in on the conversation, but Harry was already stepping into the car. 

“Hi, pumpkin.” Harry was smiling at him and caressing his cheek. Niall was blushing now and looking down at his lap, it was hard to keep eye contact with someone as pretty as Harry. 

“H-Hi.” Harry began to pull it of the parking spot then exited the school parking lot. It was silent for a few moments before Niall remembered what he heard Harry say. “Harry..” 

“Hm?” Harry was still looking forward as he placed his hand on Niall’s thigh and gently rubbed it. How was he going to talk now without stuttering over his words? “I-I heard you t-talking.. I didn’t mean to but it j-just made me curious. What a-are you going to hopefully do t-tonight?”

The car came to a halt as Harry turned the car off, they were in front of a large blue house with a white door and a gold painted doorknob. Niall stared in awe as he took his seatbelt off, he wished he lived in a house as big as Harry’s. “You’ll see, princess,” Harry answered before opening his door and closing it behind him. Niall followed suit, waiting for him to walk around the car so he could be lead down the path up toward the house. 

The interior of the house was just as nice as the outside, there were mixtures of orange, blue and white everywhere. There were even hints of the colors in the silver pristine kitchen that Niall had only caught a glimpse of before he was pulled up the staircase and into Harry’s bedroom. His room was three times as large as Niall’s room, his bed was a lot bigger than his twin sized bed and the room was so clean and neat. Little did Niall know that Harry had spent all of last night cleaning and tidying up his room since he planned on having his princess over. “Sit.” Niall did as he was told and sat down on the comfy bed, he smiled at the clean room, he was happy to be in Harry’s room that smelled just like him and had little traces of his personality tied into every part of his room. 

Harry took off his white converse sneakers and then pulled off his red hoodie, throwing it onto the chair that sat in front of his desk. The white t-shirt under had slipped up quite a bit, it revealed a large butterfly tattoo in the middle of Harry’s stomach that Niall’s mouth opened in awe at, he really wanted to touch it. “You gonna be good for me, princess?” Harry questioned as he stepped towards Niall who nodded obediently with darkening cheeks. The curly haired boy got down on his knees in front of Niall who was now on the same eye level as him. He placed his hands on Niall’s thighs as gently squeezed them, similar to what he had done in the car, he licked his lips hungrily, he really wanted all of Niall right now. 

Harry’s hand slipped up his thighs, gently brushing across Niall’s crotch to rest on his small hips. Harry moved closer to Niall, his body now in between the small boy’s legs who was staring up at him nervously with those pretty big eyes of his. “H-Harry,” he whispered when he felt the soft lips of his crush brushing against his neck just like they had on Tuesday. Then there was a warm tongue licking at the pale skin, then he was sucking on it. A small whimper left Niall when he felt Harry’s teeth dig into his skin, he was now clutching onto Harry’s white t-shirt. 

Harry sucked the delicate skin for a bit longer before he pulled away and looked at the love bite, it wasn’t his best work but it looked so good against the rest of Niall’s pale neck. “Mm, so pretty like that,” Harry said looking from the bruising skin to Niall’s crimson cheeks then to those teary blue eyes. His eyes slightly widened when he saw the small smile cross those pretty pink lips, he didn’t expect that. 

“Like it when I call you pretty?” Niall nodded. 

“And princess.. cupcake, b-babe..” Niall wanted to continue but he was so scared that Harry would stop now that he’s admitted liking the words Harry calls him. 

“Good. Will you call me daddy if I call you all those things?” Harry asked. Niall nodded quickly, not having a second thought. Harry smirked at the small boy before getting off his knees and sitting next to him, then pulling him onto his lap. Niall squeaked out of surprise when he felt something hard pressing against his bum, he ignored it though as Harry wouldn’t stop running his big warm hands up and down the sides of Niall’s cold abdomen. 

Harry was going to do it, he was confident that he could but something about the innocent look that Niall gave him almost made him hesitate. He paused for a moment when Niall placed his small hands on his shoulders, staring into his green eyes with that same little smile. Harry looked to the soft purple skin on Niall’s neck then to those curved lips, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. He brushed his hands from Niall’s hips down to his small round bum, he squeezed softly like he did on Tuesday and immediately pressed his lips to Niall’s. 

Niall didn’t kiss him back, he didn’t even know how to kiss him back until he felt the way Harry’s lips moved against his, so he tried to mimic him. Soon, they were kissing with their tongues twisting and twirling around each other. It was magical for Niall, he never kissed anyone but he was sure this would be the best kiss he’d ever experience. He liked how soft Harry's lips and tongue were, they were so gentle to Niall. Harry pulled away watching Niall take deep breaths as he sat their calmly, he was sure he’d never kissed anyone that good. He placed Niall on his back, taking off the boy’s shoes and socks before laying between his legs then continuing to kiss him. 

The blond haired boy’s cheeks burned, the blood rushing to them and turning a deep red like before their first kiss was over. He didn’t want Harry to stop kissing him, he liked kissing despite all of the exchanged saliva. Harry was running his hands up Niall’s shirt before he pinched the boy’s nipples, causing a whimper to leave him as the older boy pulled away from their kiss with a smirk. He wasn’t sure if he’d go all the way tonight, but he’d definitely go as far as could before the boy wanted to stop. The best thing he thought was to have Niall use his pretty mouth for something other than kissing. “Wanna make daddy feel good?” Harry asked. Niall nodded curiously, his entire face flushed red as he stared at his crush’s lips. He didn’t mind making Harry feel good, he seemed to be pretty good at kissing and he could use his mother’s recipe to make a nice chocolate cake that would make his tummy feel good. 

But Harry wasn’t talking about feeling good in that way, he simply wanted Niall to have tears streaming down his face as he fucked the kids pretty little mouth. He caressed Niall’s red cheek, he stared into those abstract blue eyes and knew that he wanted this kid for as long as he could have him. Harry say down next to Niall and said, “Get on your knees, babe.” Niall smiled at hearing the pet name as he got off the bed and sat on his knees like Harry did before. He moved in between Harry’s spread legs and stared up into those mesmerizing green eyes. 

“Daddy.” Harry shivered at the word, he loved the way that it rolled off his tongue. Niall smiled proudly at himself for remembering the name Harry wanted to be called. “I can make you chocolate cake to make you feel good.” 

“Maybe another time, pretty, but right now I want you to do something else that’ll make me feel good.” Niall nodded, he began to rub Harry’s thighs as he tried to mimic the actions Harry did to him before. He hoped it made Harry feel as special as it made Niall feel. He stopped when he saw Harry unbuttoning his black jeans and pulling them down along with his fitted boxers. Harry took off his shirt and threw it next to him, then looked down at Niall to see wide blue eyes staring at his hard dick. “Suck this, will ya? For daddy?” 

Niall didn’t understand why Harry would want something like that, he kind of wanted to tell him no but he nodded his head obediently. “For daddy,” he answered. He moved himself closer until his chest was pressed against the raised bed and his knees were sat slightly under it.

He rubbed Harry’s bare thighs once more before running them up to grab the base of Harry’s dick. Harry winced at the touch, he swears he had never been so hard before in his life. Niall stared at the massiveness in his hands before looking up to Harry. “I think it’s too big for my mouth, daddy.” Harry smirked then ran his fingers down the side of Niall’s face. 

“Just try, okay? You wanna make daddy feel good right?” Niall nodded and hesitantly leaned forward to lick the oozing tip. He could taste just how sweet yet bitter the liquid was, he wasn’t sure if he liked it so he wanted to have more. Harry was being patient, he liked the adorable curious look Niall had but he just wasn’t sure how long he could wait before he lost control of himself. 

“I want more of that stuff.” Niall pouted after deciding he kind of liked that taste. “How can I get more?” 

Harry couldn’t take how fucking clueless and ignorant Niall was to how a dick worked, he wasn’t sure if Niall had ever even touched himself or paid attention in health class if he couldn’t even answer questions that he’d be able to answer with his own body. “Just do as I told you, you’ll get more. Pretend it’s a popsicle.” Harry smiled and licked his lips as he felt Niall’s lips wrap around his tip, he was pushing his own head down as he tried to take in more of Harry. “Just like that, Niall.” 

Hearing his own name made Niall push down further until it was touching the back of his throat. Harry took in a sharp breath as he felt his stomach caving in, he didn’t know how such a naive and nervous Niall could feel so good around him. Niall took it out of his mouth, he started from the base and licked up the side as he stared up at Harry, he really liked the taste of Harry, he was his favorite popsicle. 

Soon, Harry was in Niall’s mouth again and he was moving his head up and down slowly as he swirled his tongue around the tip, he’d do anything just to have a little more of Harry’s liquid. “Fuck,” Harry said loudly as he leaned his head back while a breathy moan left his mouth. This felt so good. This pace was too slow for Harry though, so he began to thrust up into the boy’s mouth roughly and held his head place, he ignored the small whimpers and the nails the dug into his thighs. 

He looked down to see tears streaming down Niall’s flushed cheeks, all of him was almost fully in Niall’s mouth. Niall felt like he was going to die, his throat was hurting so much and he felt like his mouth was being stretched every time Harry thrusted into his mouth. He listened to the loud moans that left his crush, he didn’t know that he’d have to be in pain for Harry to feel good, this was just too much for him. At least that’s what he thought until Harry was filling his mouth up, this stuff was a lot thicker and taste so much better. Niall immediately pulled away and swallowed without hesitation, a least he got an award in return. “It tastes yummy, daddy. Can we do it again? Without you hurting me though.” Niall beamed at the taste then pouted as he rubbed his throat. The tears on his cheeks were being wiped away by Harry’s thumb, a smile on face as he looked down at him with loving eyes.  

Afterwards, he pulled his boxers and jeans up to Niall’s dismay. He picked Niall up and placed him on his lap before pressing soft kisses on his right cheek over and over again, causing his baby boy to giggle as his cheeks reddened. “We can do it again, I won’t hurt you, my pretty boy. Let’s do it next Friday, okay?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut in this one too!!
> 
> Merry Christmas :)

When Niall got home, he called Zayn like he was supposed and quietly told him he was fine. He was sure that he couldn’t tell his best friend what happened, he knew it was something naughty and it would only make his best friend upset with him. 

The house was quiet as he softly stepped throughout his bedroom then to the bathroom, he remembers seeing the purple bruise on his neck and gasping in concern. He ran his fingers across it and knew it had to be from Harry but he doesn’t remember anything hurting him badly enough to cause a bruise this bad. He liked it though because it was from Harry. His throat was still in excruciating pain, he was sure it’d be painful just to swallow and yawn and cough, he wasn’t looking forward to any of it. 

Monday came faster than he’d hope, he wanted to sleep in more but he couldn’t ruin his attendance. The mark on Niall’s neck was still there, it was slightly faded but it still stood out against his pale skin. He didn’t know what he should do, if someone saw something like that, he was sure they’d be concerned and question him about it. Niall wasn’t sure how he was supposed to describe what happened even after figuring out what it was thanks to the internet. It was something he needed to coverup before anyone - especially his best friend - saw it, so when he went to brush his teeth, he stopped in front of his mother’s room. 

There were perfumes and small boxes of make up sitting around on her dresser, he was lucky she always left home early to avoid the morning traffic, so she wasn’t here right now. He searched through her things for about five minutes before finding a small tube that was labeled ‘concealer,’ it seemed perfect because he had to conceal and hide this bruise on his neck. He opened it and inspected the applicator before making a few swipes on his skin only to frown at the mess, it looked like he had swatches of paint on his skin rather than make up. This was a bit confusing to him because Zayn was the one that was into make up, not Niall, he couldn’t look as pretty or do extraordinary things like his best friend could. 

Niall concluded he needed to blend it out, so he found an angled sponge in a plastic bag full of similar ones, it was super tiny and almost in the shape of a triangle. He patted his neck gently, looking himself in the giant mirror over his mother’s dresser. The make up began to smooth out and blend nicely, he smiled. Now he was sure no one would be able to notice, but he hoped Zayn wouldn’t notice, he was always good at noticing when people wore make up so hopefully he wouldn’t be staring too hard at Niall’s neck today - he never did anything like that, but Zayn was always a huge skeptic. 

The blue eyed friend was going to yell for Zayn when he saw him at his locker speaking with the brunette haired teenager that he spoke with last week. It was Louis, making himself smile and his eyes twinkle in a way that Niall knew only Louis could do. The sight made him smile, he wasn’t going to interrupt whatever conversation they had. Niall made his way to his locker, he was opening it when he felt breath on his skin and a deep gentle voice whisper, “You covered my mark, baby?” Niall immediately turned around with a pout on his face, causing Harry to hold in every urge he had to kiss that pretty little face and those pouting lips. That was something he knew he couldn’t do in front of everyone, he didn’t want anything thinking of Niall as the guy that ‘turned’ Harry gay. He’s always been like this, just no one ever knew. 

“H-Harry-”

“What was that?” Harry raised a brow at the tiny boy. 

Niall looked down at his hands and said, “Daddy.” He looked back up to see a smirk on his crush’s face, it reminded him of Friday night and he blushed deeply. “You can’t l-leave things like this on me. Then I’ll have t-to lie or something so no one knows w-what we did.” Harry cooed at the adorable boy, he really wished he could leave kisses all over his face and hear that giggle again. 

“Sorry, princess,” he whispered, quickly stroking his cheek before putting his hand back by his side. “I won’t do it again, not if you don’t want me to.” Niall nodded with a small smile, he was happy that Harry would do anything to keep him happy. He pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s forehead before leaving to his own locker, Niall had the biggest butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. 

Zayn was walking towards Niall with a big smile on his face, he had just got through talking to Louis and managed to make plans with him to hang out this upcoming Saturday, he didn’t know why he was so happy about it.

Niall closed his locker to turn and see his best friend staring at him, his mind seemed to far off thinking about Louis that he didn’t notice the blended make up on his skin. While they walked to their first period class, Niall made sure he walked on Zayn’s left side so the hickey on the left side of his neck wouldn’t be visible to him. His best friend was a lot more talkative this morning, he kept on talking about Louis and the things they were going to do on Saturday. “Just be careful,” Niall said softly, his throat still hurting from Friday night. He gave his friend a caring look only to receive a small smile and a nod in return. They would never stop each other from having fun with other people or going out to do things, unless they absolutely knew it wouldn’t be safe. 

During class, Niall would always look to his side where Zayn sat in the desk over, he wouldnt ever look back at Niall but instead he’d have his concentration on the teacher. The thoughts from Friday kept on flowing into his mind and his cheeks would always turn a soft pink at the thought, he really felt like he should tell Zayn because he’s his best friend and he tells him everything. So after their tutoring session that day, he decides that they should walk with each other so they could have more time to talk rather than taking the bus. 

His best friend was babbling again and he watched in awe, he really never knew that Zayn could talk so much. But Niall cut him off while looking straight forward and said, “Zayn.” The words from Zayn’s lips stopped flowing out and he hummed in response to his friend, waiting to hear what he wanted to say. “I did naughty things last Friday.”

That caused Zayn to stop and stare at Niall who stopped a few moments after him and was turning to look at him. His brows were knitted together and his pretty golden eyes were no longer sparkling, his smile faded away and he had that look that was mixed with annoyance and concern. “With?” Niall couldn’t look at him anymore, his cheeks were becoming more and more red as he thought of Harry and the way he kissed him and how he tasted so good. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Zayn all of that, but he couldn’t just keep something like this from him. 

“Harry Styles.” A loud and irritated groan left Zayn’s mouth because he realized his friend didn’t listen to a thing he told him during lunch that Friday. He wasn’t careful at all, he was oblivious and was probably too obedient and too into Harry to tell him no. 

“What’d you do?” Zayn asked as they continued walking. Niall bit down on his lip nervously before explaining what happened from the kiss to the rough blow job, all the images flashing throughout his mind. Zayn tried to imagine it, Niall with tears down his cheeks with a dick in his mouth, it made him almost gag at the thought because Niall just didn’t seem like the type of person. But here he was, letting his crush roughly abuse his throat like it was his personal flesh light. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought because he knows he’d probably do the same thing if Louis asked him to, he’d take everything Louis would give him if it ever came down to it. “Just don’t get any STDs, who knows what Harry’s done with other people?” 

That made Niall frown because Harry was so experienced with everything, or at least it seemed that way, while Niall didn’t even know how to kiss him back. He felt so ignorant to everything that Harry was doing that Friday, he thought maybe he should do some research and impress Harry this Friday. “Well, why were you and Louis talking?” Niall asked. His best friend never really explained why they were talking, just the fact that they were and that they were going to hang out and do everything that Zayn wanted to do. 

“He came up to me and asking me If I heard of this new band - of course I did - so he asked if I wanted to go with him next Friday since he had two tickets. I said yeah, but then he asked to hang out on this upcoming Saturday, don’t know why but I’m excited,” Zayn explained. His big smile was back and Niall felt his heart warming at the happiness that Louis gave his best friend. He understood because it seemed like the same kind of happiness Hary gave him. 

The next day was Tuesday, Niall felt fine but was convinced by Harry to skip gym so they could kiss like the way they did on Friday. He couldn’t say no, no matter how many times he tried because he really did want to kiss Harry again. They were sitting on the bench in the middle of the aisle with lockers on both sides of them. Niall’s legs were sitting on top of Harry's thighs that were separated by the bench and their chests were gently pressed together. Their kiss was so sloppy because of how much Harry was slowly losing control over himself, he really wanted to Niall right now on this bench, but he just pulled Niall closer by his small hips. Harry was hard, he was so hard especially when Niall pulled himself up to sit on his apparent bulge. He remembers whimpering at the squishy bum sitting against him, it made Niall pull away and giggle. 

Niall could feel it poking his bum but he didn’t mind it, he liked it there. Harry looked at him, he had those same red cheeks and vibrant blue eyes, his lips were slightly swollen from their kissing. “Daddy, I have a surprise for you on Friday.” Niall was smiling so big, he had done some research on his incognito tab last night as he searched for some thing to surprise Harry with. He ordered a few things and they were hopefully going to arrive by the time he got home on Thursday. 

“Oh yeah?” Niall nodded and unknowingly rubbed his bum against Harry’s bulge as he pulled himself closer with the help of Harry’s shoulders. A soft moan left Harry before Niall initiated the kiss this time, his tongue immediately slipped into his crush’s mouth as their lips came into contact. 

Harry was curious, he wondered if he was having the same effect on Niall like he was having on him. So he slipped his hand from Niall’s hip and gently squeezed the boy’s crotch to find a small bulge followed by a soft whimper. He felt their lips separate and a crimson Niall staring down at Harry’s big hand, his cheeks burned as Harry did it again. He bit down on his lip to keep the sounds from coming out, he never had anything like this before and he was so confused because it felt so good as Harry rubbed it. “I make you all hot and bothered, princess? Want me to make you feel good like you did for me?” Niall didn’t say anything, he wanted to know how Harry felt but he didn’t want to hurt him like he hurt Niall. 

When Harry got no response, he slipped the boy off of him and sat him down, he got on his knees in front of Niall who didn’t say anything. He didn’t ask questions or stop Harry, he just watched as his lower half was exposed to his crush, insecurity overcoming him. His butt was naked against the school bench and his dick laid against his t-shirt, Harry licked his lips hungrily at the part of Niall he had been waiting so long to see. He didn’t hesitate like Niall did last Friday, he took all of his baby into his mouth, he wasn’t all that big so it wasn’t difficult for Harry to take him in. It was the perfect size for Niall’s small hands and small body, but it just barely slipped into Harry’s throat when he pushed into his mouth. 

Niall was sucking in his stomach as he tried to keep hisself calm, he almost let out the loudest sound he would have ever made, but he kept it held inside deep down in his stomach. Harry was moving quickly, he wasn’t going to tease Niall because he was new to all of this and wouldn’t be able to handle it like Harry was able to. “D-Daddy,” Niall moaned quietly causing Harry’s jeans to tighten even more. His green eyes looked up at Niall who was staring down at him with furrowed eyebrows and a mouth that was slightly open, his lips were wet and red.

Niall was red from his cheeks to his ears to his neck, he was so red and hot. Seeing Niall like this made him realize what he was really playing with right now, he had the prettiest boy calling him ‘daddy’ and begging for him, this kid had an obvious crush on him that he wasn’t sure if he returned. He’d keep this kid by his side no matter what, he needed someone like this who would do anything he wanted to make him happy. 

Harry moved his head up and down faster, he listened to the shaky breaths that left Niall as he tried to hold in every urge that he had to just scream. Niall didn’t know what this feeling was but he knew something was about to happen, his eyes clenched tightly and without warning he was filling up Harry’s mouth. He took deep breaths and opened his eyes once he calmed down, Harry had already swallowed his cum and was pulling up the black panties along with his blue jeans. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean to.” Niall was nervous, he unexpectedly came inside of Harry’s mouth and he hated himself for it. His crush wasn’t smiling or anything as he lifted the boy off the bench to stand on his own. He buttoned his jeans and zipped up his pants before cupping Niall’s small face. 

“You tasted wonderful, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small peak into how Zayn feels about Niall! Plus some Zouis fluff with a lil bit of Narry near the end.

Mid-years were coming up and Niall was being given assignment after assignment by each of his teachers despite needing the time to study. They all thought it was a bright idea to give him and his fellow classmates an excruciating amount of work that would leave them with hardly anytime to study. 

Zayn and Niall spent most of their free time, including their free periods, to finish their work before the due date and to take time to study. Everything was simple and easy to do - besides physics for Zayn - but there was just so much to do, it took up so much of their time that they often didn’t get much sleep. 

Luckily, some of their teachers would review the material so they were at least able to use that time to create study guides and look over their notes. It was all so overwhelming that once they finished their last assignment when sitting at Zayn’s kitchen table on Thursday night, they both put their heads down and fell asleep right then. 

It was a hard week, one that didn’t compare to freshmen year. They wished they could turn back time so they could experience the light amount of work they had and the simplicitity of the things they learned. Sophomore year was difficult, but they were sure it would be nothing compared to their junior year that they’ve been told was the most difficult. It was the one year that colleges paid special attention to. How many advanced placement classes did they take that year? Did they improve on their grades or continue the same bad habits from the year before? Everything was clear to them that they needed to work ten times harder the next year. 

Niall wondered if Harry was overwhelmed with work too, if he was struggling to study and keep up with all the assignments he was given. The curly haired teenager didn’t stay on his mind for long until he was finally able to fall asleep at the kitchen table. 

A few hours passed of them sitting their with their heads down until Zayn’s mother came through the door with soft steps towards the kitchen. She placed her bag on the counter and smiled at the sleeping boys when she looked through the rounded archway that lead to the dining room. “You two always work so hard,” she said to herself, making her way towards them. She gently shook the two awake, their bodies slowly moving and their heads slowly lifting up from between their arms. 

“Please,  _no_ ,” Zayn whined as he now felt Niall poking him with his pencil and getting a soft chuckle from his mother. Zayn was the one that always seemed to work harder than anyone else, he struggled with physics everyday but always used the concepts and ways of problem solving to push through it. Niall could understand if he didn’t want to get up, he could totally understand if Zayn didn’t even want to go to school the next day, but he wasn’t going to let his best friend’s hard work go to waste. 

Zayn slowly sat up slowly and sleepily stared at Niall with a scowl on his face, he truly wished he could punch Niall right now because he just wanted to sleep. “I’m about to go home, I already put your things in your bag. Just go upstairs and sleep, your mummy’s already in bed too.” Zayn was thankful for someone like Niall, who was always kind and always patient with everyone he came across. He would always understand even if it took him a little while, no one was like Niall. 

“What would I do without you?” Zayn asked, eyes looking up at Niall through his lashes as the blue eyed teenager stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. 

“You’d still be just as great as you are now.” Zayn felt emotional all of a sudden, because he was sure that Niall didn’t know how amazing he was. Yeah, he knew he was smart but he didn’t know he was beautiful from the inside of his heart to the tip of his dark lashes. He didn’t know the warmth and love that radiated onto everyone he touched and spoke to, he was truly the light in everyone’s day. “Come lock the door.”

Niall smiled down at his friend, turning to walk towards the front door and listening to the sound of Zayn’s feet colliding with the floor. “See ya tomorrow, bro, love you.”

“Love you, too,” Niall said. Zayn watched Niall walk down the path and turn right. He watched him walk down the street until he turned into his own house and stepped in after unlocking it. Niall was truly Zayn’s best friend, his brother, someone he could never replace. He hoped he was the same for Niall. 

 

During lunch the next day, Niall and Zayn sat at their usual table accompanied with Louis. Niall sat in silence as the two boys across from him talked, small giggles leaving his best friend and smirks appearing on Louis’ face every now and then. 

The sight in front of him was a rare one, Zayn’s cheeks were flushed a soft pink and he had a big cheesy smile on his face with those same crinkles that only ever appeared when he was with Louis. His laugh was so soft but it seemed to boom loudly in Niall’s ear, he hardly ever heard it and when he did, it was because of Louis. 

Zayn was laughing again and Louis watched him with hearts forming in his eyes. “You’re so pretty, Zayn,” Louis said softly as he reached over and grazed his knuckles against the tan skin. 

Niall stared at Zayn who was staring at Louis, his eyes were big and his cheeks were turning a soft red. Niall waited to see his reaction, he’s never heard anyone compliment Zayn so boldly like that. “N-No, not at a-all.” He was looking down at his lap as he fiddled with his fingers, he bit down on his lip. 

Louis moves closer to him until their thighs were pressed together, Louis’ warm breath brushing against Zayn’s cheek. “Look at me, babe. I wanna see those pretty eyes.” Zayn slowly and nervously looked away from his lap to Louis, there noses were almost bumping against each other and they were  _so close_.

Niall could see Louis’ arm wrapping around Zayn’s waist and his lips brushing against the boy’s cheek as he quickly turned to look back at his lap once he felt the arm around him. 

“ _Get a room_.” Niall laughed as Zayn’s cheeks burned into a deep blush, his heart was pounding and he couldn’t help but turn to nuzzle his face into Louis’ neck. No one ever saw him like that but Zayn’s mom - whenever he was tired he became cuddly - and Louis. He felt embarrassed. 

“So cute,  _my baby_.”

The bell rang, causing Zayn to quickly stand and throw his bag over his shoulder. He gave his best friend a look and then a smile before walking to the exit of the cafeteria, the blue eyed teenager following closely behind him. 

 

Later that day, Niall found himself on Harry’s lap with those big hands on his thighs and their lips pressed together as their tongues twirled around each other. This was the best feeling, Niall had no more assignments due and he was being missed by the one person he liked the most. 

Most of all, he knew today he was going to feel just as good as he did on Tuesday in the locker rooms. Harry pulled away and stared at the kid on his lap, his cheeks were crimson and his lips were plump and red. His eyes were hazy. “You’re so beautiful, Niall.” The cheeks turned a deeper red that spread to his ears, he looked down at his hands that were bawled up into Harry’s shirt. 

Niall licked his lips and ran his cold fingers up Harry’s shirt, he felt the the faint abs and then the two prominent nipples, he watched as Harry bit down on his lip when Niall pinched them. “Daddy.. I..” Niall could barely speak with the way Harry was looking at him, his eyes were half closed and his mouth was slightly open, probably due to the small amount of friction that Niall’s butt gave Harry every time he moved. 

So, instead of speaking, Niall moved off Harry causing a soft groan to leave his lips. 

He walked over to his bag near the bedroom door and unzipped it, pulling out the small plastic bottle that he had bought online. He bit down on his lip, he really hoped Harry would be willing to help him experience this just this once. 

Niall approached Harry with the bottle held in his hands behind his back, he gave the curly haired boy a small smile before taking a deep breath. 

“D-Daddy,” he began as he crawled onto the bed and sat back down on Harry’s lap. He placed the small bottle in front of him and then held it up for Harry to see. Those green eyes turned to the lube in his baby’s hands and his eyes widened.

“Will you f-fuck me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! Sorry for any typos.

The look on Harry’s face let’s Niall know that he really did surprise him but he wasn’t sure if it was a good surprise. 

“You sure?” Niall nods, Harry’s the only person he’d ever ask to do this with. 

Harry’s much more gentle when he lays Niall down on his back, he takes the boy’s sweater off to reveal his pale skin and pink nipples. 

He kisses Niall’s forehead then his neck all the way down to his nipples where Harry sucks on one slowly and pinchesthe other. It’s hardly anything but Niall’s still squirming under his touch. 

Harry’s hands are so warm when they grip Niall’s waist and his thumbs press into his skin when they kiss again, it’s so much slower and he’s able to feel every bit of Harry’s mouth this time. 

Then when Harry pulls away, he sits up and pulls off his shirt to reveal the tattoos that scatter his abdomen. Niall can’t help but stare in awe, he wants to touch each one and trace it with his finger as best he could, but Harry was kissing him again and all he could do was interlock their hands and press their chests together. “Are you sure?” Harry asked again as he pulls away and places his hands on the button of Niall’s jeans. Niall nods again. 

His pants are unbuttoned and unzipped when Harry turns Niall onto his back, his pants are slowly slipped down to reveal his baby blue lace panties. It takes everything in Harry not to devour his sunshine right then and there, he even holds back the urge to cup Niall’s butt in his hands and kiss each cheek. 

The jeans are placed on the floor beside the bed and Harry lays down on top of Niall, his lips pressing kisses to the freckled shoulder and his crotch pressed against Niall’s bum. Harry circles his hips slowly, breathing heavily against Niall’s skin. Niall doesn’t mind it but he wants more. “Inside of me, Harry.” The sounds of his name makes him snap his eyes open because he hasn’t heard this boy speak his name in a week. So he does as he’s told. 

He sits up and slowly pulls down the sky blue underwear to reveal Niall’s slightly pink bum, Harry couldn’t believe just how sensitive the blond’s skin was. 

Harry takes one cheek into his hand and separates it from the other to reveal Niall’s hole, it’s small and pink and so pretty to Harry. He presses the pad of his thumb to the hole and he hears a gasp, it makes him smirk. 

He lathers three of his fingers in the clear liquid before rubbing his index finger around the opening, he licks his lips because he just can’t wait to hear Niall’s cries. “Ready?” He hears a grunt from Niall who has his face buried into the blanket under them. 

The index finger slowly pushes in and Niall immediately clenches around it, it’s so foreign and so weird but he relaxes when Harry uses his other hand to stroke his ass cheek. The movements are slow at first, Niall’s breathing heavily because how can something so weird feel so good? A few minutes pass by and Niall is pushing back on Harry’s finger while rubbing his dick against the fabric under him. 

“More, more,” is all Niall can mutter. 

Harry gives him just that, another finger to which he winces in pain but it’s okay because Harry’s long fingers brush against that one spot so quickly and so gently that he yearns for more. Niall can’t help but let out his moans now, it feels too good for him to hold in anything. 

“Daddy,  _more_.” And Harry’s already shoving another finger into the boy’s hole, he knows he isn’t ready for it but Niall keeps on begging him. 

Harry moves his fingers slower, so much slower that Niall’s legs are no longer tense and he’s much more relaxed. “Good?” Harry whispers. 

“S-So good,” Niall answers. “But I want you.”

Harry’s jeans are so tight that it hurts, Niall’s so red that it’s spreading to his shoulders and he looks so beautiful just like this. But when he pulls his fingers out, smiling when Niall whines, and turns the boy over, he almost loses it. 

Niall’s eyes are a dark blue, the kind of blue that brushes against the orange sunset just before the sky goes down and his hairs pressed against his forehead, he looks so beautiful. “I like you like this, Ni.” And Harry’s pulling off his jeans and underwear when he sees Niall reaching out for him, he can’t wait to wreck him so good. 

“Daddy,” Niall whines, holding his arms out with his legs spread as he waits for Harry. He’s coating every bit of his member in lube because although he wants to see this boy scream for him, he wants it to be out of nothing but pleasure. 

“Are you sure, princess?” Harry asks one last time.

“Yes, please, I only want you.” Niall doesn’t stutter or look away from Harry with a blush, he stares him right in the eyes and he almost begs.

So finally, Harry leans down into Niall’s arms that wrap around his neck. One hand is supporting his weight while the other lines his dick up to Niall’s hole. And the face his baby makes when he’s pushing into him so slow almost makes his heart burst, Niall’s mouth is so wide and his eyes are watering. Harry’s sure Niall wasn’t expecting it and he hates himself for not warning him. 

Niall unwraps his arms and he’s pushing against Harry’s chest because it’s too much, it’s too big and he’s too small, he doesn’t know why he thought this was a good idea. “We can stop if you want to, baby,” Harry whispers, stopping half way when he feels Niall’s hands against his chest. But Niall doesn’t want to stop, not with the way it’s making Harry shake, not with how close they are right now. He wants this more than anything right now. 

“No, keep going.”

“Is it really okay for me to move?” Harry asks, he wants Niall to only feel good. 

“I promise you, it’s fine.” Niall places his hands on Harry’s cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss. He almost cries when he feels Harry moving but he keeps on kissing him because their lips together overpowers every pain he feels right now. 

Harry groans when he’s all the way in, he pulls away and sees Niall staring right back at him. “You’re so tight, baby.”

“Only for you.” Harry moves in and out of Niall, he listens to the soft whimpers and cries but he never stops because Niall gives him this look that’s begging him to keep going. 

Niall knows it hurts but it’s like before with Harry’s fingers, his dick hits those bundle of nerves that make his nails dig into Harry’s shoulders because it’s just so good. The curly haired boy above him starts to move his hips faster and breathe heavier, Niall does the same because he’s not sure if he wants Harry to hear him moan just yet, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. 

But when Harry kisses his neck and he’s no longer looking at him, he lets out a loud moan that sends shivers down Harry’s spine and it’s so beautiful that he goes faster and harder. Niall claws at his back and moans and groans in his ear. “Faster, daddy, please don’t stop.” And when Harry pulls away from Niall’s neck, the boy’s face is completely different from before. He’s smiling and licking his lips, his eyes are glossy but no tears are brimming his waterline, he feels good and looks good. 

“I like you, daddy, so so much,” Niall says loudly when Harry keeps on hitting that spot over and over again. 

“So pretty for me, so so good.” Harry holds himself with one arm and uses his other hand to run his thumb across Niall’s wet bottom lip. He never thought he’d see this kid look like this, falling apart and coming back together all at once. Harry leans back down and holds Niall’s hands above his head. “You’re all I want, Niall,” he whispers into the boy’s ears. 

Nialls eyes widen, not only from the feeling in his stomach that was just like from the feeling from Tuesday but from the words Harry says to him. He almost cries when Harry’s stroking his dick, everything felt so good and he was sure nothing could compare to this. “Come for me, baby.” 

He does, he comes so hard that he shakes and hands squeeze Harry’s. His legs tighten around his waist and he’s screaming so loud. The cum was warm and sticky, just reaching below his nipples and it was like he created on a master piece on his own canvas with his paint. 

Harry breathes in every bit of Niall’s scent before he’s trembling above him and he’s filling the boy up. Niall likes it, he likes how full he feels right now. 

It takes a few moments and shaky hands to pull out of Niall slowly. The blond can barely move, he feels empty now and he wants Harry back but he falls beside him instead and pulls Niall so close. 

Niall can barely breathe with how tightly Harry’s holding him, so tight that he can hear his heart beat against his ear. 

“No one compares to you, Niall.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours had passed when Niall finally began to stir awake from the slight shuffling that came from outside of Harry’s bedroom door. He slowly felt around the bed, his arms stretching out and his eyes adjusting only to the small light that came through the space between the door and the wooden floor. 

There wasn’t anyone next to him or at the bottom of the bed, he was completely alone. Goosebumps began to rise on his skin when he took the thick blanket from off of him, he was only in a t-shirt that he assumed to be Harry’s and the panties that he wore when he came here. He wanted pants but he could only feel the cool wooden floors rather than his clothes piled next to the bed when he stepped down. 

Niall pulled the shirt down as much as he could when he approached the light switch that sat next to bedroom door, he flipped it on and quickly turned around to see that the bedroom floor was clear of the clothes that he knew had been scattered there a few hours before hand. He sighed and made his way out of the room, ignoring the slight pain that coarsed throughout his body, who knew sex could be so tiring and leave him sore?

He took slow steps down the stairs as he looked over the bannister, the house was fully lit on the first floor but there was still no one in sight. 

Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he quickly went in search for Harry only to find an empty kitchen and living room, he hadn’t been here all that often so he didn’t know what was actually in this house. Many times he had been stopped and distracted by images that scattered the walls and sat just above the faux fireplace. Harry was a lot smaller when he was a child but he still looked the exact same, dimples and big green eyes, it warmed Niall’s heart but only caused the goosebumps to become worse.

Niall left the living room and made his way to the dining room which was large and full of furniture but empty of Harry, he frowned but he continued to look. He made his way back to the kitchen, admiring the appliances once again.

There was a soft thud and a loud groan, causing Niall to look away from the shiny stove and look around the kitchen, his eyes big and wide. “Harry?” he said loudly.

There wasn’t any response as he waited for one. Soon, he was swooped up from the ground and lifted onto the counter next to the stove, his eyes even wider as he began to push the large hands off of him. There was a soft chuckle and a kiss to his cheek which immediately seemed to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, it’s  just me.” Niall looked up to see Harry in a t-shirt with sweatpants and his hair tied up. 

“Where were you? I was..” Niall bit down on his lip and looked down at his fingers. 

“I was in the laundry room that we have down in the basement, I wanted to wash your clothes because they’d been sitting on my floor,” Harry said softly, taking Niall’s chin in his and forcing him to look up at him. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t leave you.”

Harry leaned down to give Niall a many quick kisses on the lips that caused a smile to rise on the boy’s small face, he began to laugh when kisses were pressed all over his face. His laugh faded when Harry pulled away to just stare at him. “Don’t stop, Harry!” Niall demanded with a grin. 

The curly haired teenager liked the way his name fit in Niall’s mouth, he wouldn’t mind hearing it more often. 

He pressed his face into Niall’s neck and pressed soft kisses to his skin, he wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and pulled him closer. Niall loosely wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and laid his hands on his shoulders. “I really like you,” Harry whispered against his skin, causing him to shiver slightly and the goosebumps that faded for a moment from Harry’s warmth to reappear. 

It was the first time Niall’s heard him say it and he’s surprised that he’d ever say it. 

“Yeah?” Niall asks.

“Yeah,” Harry answers. 

“Okay.” Niall pulls Harry from his neck and now he’s the one to initiate the kiss, but it’s gentler than any of the kisses Harry has given. 

Harry places his hands on Niall’s thighs and gently squeezes them, he pulls him close until their chests are pressed against each other. He thinks this is fine, that he could live the rest of high school like this with Niall by his side, that’s what he wants more than anything right now. 

He can’t quite explain what he feels in his stomach, he’s only felt it a few times like when a girl kissed him on his cheek in middle school and when Louis and him had shared their first kiss — it was merely for the fact that they wanted to be able to tell people they’ve actually had their first kiss. It was the same feeling but stronger and it seemed to spread to every part of his body and seap through the lines on his palms that seemed to stitch him up. 

He let go of Niall’s thighs and pulled away from their kiss, then placed his hands on Niall’s cheeks. Niall’s hands dropped from his face to the bottom of Harry’s shirt as he stared up at him. 

“Wanna go on a date tomorrow?” Harry asked nervously, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Niall’s face lit up, a smile growing on his lips and his cheeks becoming more squished against Harry’s hands, he’d never been asked on a date before. Niall takes a while to respond though for the shock  

“I-I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought we could g-get to know each other better a-and I like you—oh fuck, never mind,” Harry says quickly and drops his hands from Niall’s cheeks. 

Niall takes his hands and places them back on his cheeks, he continues to smile and leans forward to kiss Harry’s nose. “Of course I wanna go on a date, I’m really glad you asked.” Harry’s face relaxes and he smiles at the young boy, he gently squeezes Niall’s chubby cheeks and places a kiss on his lips. 

Harry isn’t sure what they are, he’d say they’re friends-with-benefits since they indeed had sex whilst only being friends, but he knew he saw Niall as something more than that despite the short time that he’s known him. Niall made him happy in a way that he hasn’t felt since he was younger, so he’s grateful that he’s got someone like him by his side. He knows that he’ll go out of his way to get to know Niall better so they can become closer and they can actually be something more than what they are now, they clearly like each other but he wants to take his time. 

After thinking for a moment, he begins to feel guilty for giving into what Niall asked him to do. 

He took Niall’s virginity, although it was what the boy wanted, he wished it could’ve been something more special. He wishes he could take it all back so he could be even slower with Niall, smother him in kisses and make him feel good the same way that Niall made him feel good. He would’ve taken him out to dinner before hand and gave him flowers maybe, it could’ve been on Valentines Day or on his birthday — or any special day — and then he would’ve taken good care of him. 

Although he seems to feel guilty about it, Niall seems happy that it all happened so maybe he shouldn’t feel too bad about it but he doesn’t know. He can’t help but feel like this was his fault, that he made this kid do a naughty thing with him and in turn, said kid wanted to do something even naughtier. 

After all, even though it wasn’t Harry’s first  time, it sure was special to him. 

Harry pulls away from the kiss to see a smiling Niall. “Say that again, Harry,” Niall says quietly with big blue eyes. 

“Say what?” Harry questions, he cocks his head slightly to the side curiously. 

“How you feel about me.” Harry’s eyes widen a bit and he can’t help but smile back now. 

So he looks Niall in his eyes, he holds the boy’s face in place and inches closer to until their noses are nearly touching.

“I like you, Niall.”


End file.
